Hyotei: Truth or Dare
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Hiyoshi and Choutarou keep a secret. The rest of the regulars try to find out what it is. Why not playing Truth or Dare. Dominance, Silver, Dirty, JirohKabaji, HaruMaru, Naniwa pair.


**A Dominance Pair Fanfic! Also read my story Niou's first tears. This is a special fic for _NighttimeFirefly _ ****Hope you like this story. **

**Pairings: Silver, Dominance, Dirty , JirohKabaji, HaruMaru and Naniwa  
><strong>

* * *

><p>''Choutarou, why is Wakashi acting so weird?'' Shishido asked after the training when everybody was changing there clothes.<p>

''I...Can't say.'' Choutarou said.

''EHHH! Come ON say it!'' Gakuto whined.

Choutarou stayed quiet.

Atobe watched Choutarou. Aobe was thinking of ways to get that answer out of Choutarou's mouth.

The options were 1. Ask him (Didn't work) 2. Kill Him (He won't get the answer then) and 3. Let it Go (Which probably won't happen)

Atobe walked to Choutarou ''Ootori what is wrong with **MY **Wakashi.'' Atobe looked at Choutarou.

''What is wrong with me?'' Hiyoshi walked inside.

Everybody (Except Choutarou and Kabaji) went to a shock.

''Your acting weird.'' Shishido said.

''I am?'' Hiyoshi looked at him.

''Yes...You missed training already 3 times!'' Gakuto said.

'' You never missed training!'' Jiroh said.

Hiyoshi ignored them and looked at Choutarou ''Did you say anthing?''

Choutarou shook his head.

Hiyoshi and Choutarou stood up and went outside.

''Wait you boys are still in your Tenn...'' Oishitari stopped Shishido.

''The time to learn what's wrong with wakashi.'' Oishitari said.

Everyone nodded.

Atobe looked at them _'What is it that he can't tell to me.'_

The third years of Hyotei followed the two second years to the roof. Choutarou and Hiyoshi sat down and the conversation started. ''Did you already tell?'' Choutarou asked first.

''No ofcourse not.'' Hiyoshi said.

''You will never know what will become between you two!'' Choutarou shouted.

''I know...NOTHING.'' Hiyoshi shouted back.

''Aren't you in love!'' Choutarou said.

''I AM!'' Hiyoshi said.

''So why don't you try!'' Choutarou looked at Hiyoshi.

''...I'm scared.'' Hiyoshi whispered.

''What did you say.'' Choutarou was stunned.

''I'M SCARED OKAY!'' Hiyoshi stood up.

''Waka_'' Hiyoshi interrupted him.

''I'm Sick of it that other persons get more attention of HIM. That I fell In love with that...that Idiot...And I'm sure he would never love me like you love Shi_'' Choutarou putted his hand to Hiyoshi's mouth to shut him up.

''Don't get me in to this.'' Choutarou said.

''If you say it I will also say it!'' Hiyoshi looked at him.

''EHHH...I can't do that.'' Choutarou blushed.

''Then I also can't do it.'' hiyoshi answered.

''But I am sure You both like each other.'' Choutarou whined.

''C'mon It's obvious yours L.O.V.E.S you.'' Hiyoshi said back.

''Let's just keep it our secret.'' Choutarou said.

Hiyoshi looked at him ''Okay.''

MEANWHILE

The third years were speechless.

''Did anyone knew those guys had a crush?'' Taki asked.

''Did anyone knew that Wakashi was gay?'' Gakuto asked.

Everyone shook his head.

''We need to find out who they like.'' Shishido said but his mind also said '_So I know who steals MY Choutarou'_

''The only way we can find out is...'' Taki said.

Gakuto and Jiroh looked at him ''Truth.'' Gakuto said ''Or.'' Jiroh and Gakuto said ''DARE!'' Hyper Jiroh answered.

''Truth or Dare.'' The whole team said.

''Yes Truth or Dare.'' Gakuto said.

''With Truth or Dare we can find out who they like with 100% chance they won't lying to us.'' Taki explains.

''Why are you so sure that they won't lying to us?'' Shishido asked

''Hiyoshi is a guy who is so dense that he only thinks of it as a game and he wants to Gekokujou everyone. Choutarou is too kind to lie.'' Oishitari said understanding the plan.

They talked about the plan and came to a decision. SLEEP OVER AT ATOBE!

Choutarou was home and suddenly his Blackberry Torch beeped.

* * *

><p>It was a Message<p>

FROM : Shishido Ryou

Subject: Sleepover

Message: Sleepover at Atobe's house this night.

* * *

><p>''Ehhh.'' Choutarou looked at the phone.<p>

Suddenly he gets a Ping from Hiyoshi

_Did you also get a Message from Mukahi-san_

**No from Shishido-san**

_Are ya going?_

**Yes I think so **

_Then I am also going ^.^_

**Good I pick you up ,**

_Okay :P _

**What Ya going to wear ?**

_Pyjama XD_

**ME tooo XD**

_Another text from Mukahi-san. He want me to wear a pink Pyjama-.-?_

**HAHAHA Are ya going to do that? XDXD -Rolling from laughing- **

_NOOO . Of course not _

**Well I need to get ready so BYE :D PINK PYJAMAS **

_BYE -NO PINK PYJAMAS- _

* * *

><p>Choutarou picked his pyjama and went to Hiyoshi's house.<p>

When they came in front of each other , Choutarou couldn't help but laugh

''You piss me off!'' Hiyoshi said.

''Gomen...'' Choutarou wiped the tears from his eyes. ''...Pink Pyjamas.'' he whispered and started running.

Hiyoshi after him.

when they arrived at Atobe's house Choutarou was still running for his life.

''I will make sure you don't will even see the difference between colours.'' Hiyoshi screamed.

''Gomen Gomen.'' Choutarou said.

When the door opened the two stopped fighting.

''Oh Hello, Atobe-Sama is waiting for you two.'' Micheal said.

''Which room?'' Choutarou asked.

Micheal looked at him and Hiyoshi answered ''The usual room.''

Choutarou looked at the two and Hiyoshi brought them to the guest room also the second room of Atobe.

''How did you know this was the room were we should be?'' Choutarou asked when they walked in.

''I slept here often.'' Hiyoshi answered.

Choutarou and Hiyoshi looked at their senpai.

''We Are going to play a game!'' Jiroh said.

''Okay...'' Hiyoshi and Choutarou looked at each other.

they all sat ''What game?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''Truth or Dare.'' Shishido said.

Choutarou and Hiyoshi looked Confused ''Truth or Dare...Are you sure?'' Choutarou asked them.

''Yes!'' Atobe said and the game started.

Hiyoshi looked at the ground and Atobe looked at Hiyoshi _'Who is the person you like...I wished it would be me.' _Atobe thought

''Okay we start with...Choutarou.'' Gakuto said.

''Eh...Me.'' Choutarou pointed at himself and Gakuto nodded.

''Good Choutarou when was your first love?'' Gakuto asked.

''I can't say that.'' Choutarou blushed.

''TELL IT YOU CHOOSED TRUTH.'' Jiroh said giving his demon look.

''Ano...'' Choutarou started. Shishido looked with hoping eyes that Choutarou would say him.

''When there was a tennis match at Hyotei , Wakashi and me came watching and that was the first time I saw tht person. I think it was when Wakashi and I were 12 or younger.'' Choutarou explained.

''Who was it?'' Gakuto asked.

''Wait you can't ask two questions.'' Choutarou said.

Choutarou sighed of relief ''Okay my turn...Jiroh-san truth or dare?''

''OOhhh..DARE!'' Jiroh said excitedly.

Hiyoshi smirked and whispered something in Choutarou's ear.

''Ahh...Okay then...Call Marui-san and say that Niou-san cheated on him.'' Choutarou stuttered.

''Wakashi what is that kind of DAre. That is mean!'' Gakuto said.

''Payback.'' Hiyoshi said.

''FOR!'' Gakuto said back.

''For texting me.'' hiyoshi siad.

''Sorry Jiroh.'' Gakuto whispered.

Jiroh swawllowed and grabbed his Iphone. He dialled Marui-san's number in and waited.

''Do it on the speaker!'' Hiyoshi said amused.

Jiroh sighed and set it on the speaker.

_''Moshi Moshi!''_ You could Marui say.

''Ano Marui-san...Niou-san is cheating on you.'' Jiroh stuttered.

''With a super hot Blond!'' Taki joked but Marui heard it.

'_'W...W...WTF HOW CAN HE DO THAT TO ME!''_ Marui screamed and hanged up.

Everyone stayed quiet ''Mukahi-senpai's fault.'' Hiyoshi said.

And they played further.

''Ehhh...Oishitari Truth or Dare?'' Jiroh looked at Yuushi.

''Hmmm...I choose Dare.'' Yuushi wanted to make some trouble with Kenya and Zaizen.

Jiroh looked at gakuto ''what did you actually text him?''

''Ehhh... That he should wear Pink Pyjamas.'' Gakuto said.

''PAYBACK!'' Jiroh screamed.

''Huh...'' Yuushi said before hearing the worst dare ever.

''I dare you to call Zaizen-kun and say that you are very sorry for having an affair with Kenya!'' Jiroh said.

''W...W...Wait I can't do Incest. That will break poor Zaizen's heart.'' Yuushi said remembering the day Kenya let them meet.

''Sorry I didn't want to break Marui-san up with Niou-san and give the fault to Gakkun if Zaizen cries , okay...'' Jiroh said.

''Hai hai.'' Yuushi said grabbing his Galaxy x.

''Speaker!'' Jiroh said amused (Jiroh is evil)

''Stupid Jieoh, Stupid Gakuto and stupid sleep over.'' Oishitari mumbled.

He called Zaizen and waited.

_''Moshi Moshi.'' Zaizen said with a boring tone._

''Hikaru it's Yuushi.'' Yuushi started.

_''Yuushi-san what's wrong? '' Zaizen asked._

'' I want to say sorry Hikaru.'' Yuushi said.

_''For what?'' Zaizen asked again._

''Wait didn't Kenya tell you we had sex.'' Yuushi said sighing.

_''You...Had sex with Kenya-san?'' Zaizen asked._

''Yes I am really sorry.'' Yuushi said.

_''Don't worry. It's okay. Bye.'' You could hear that Zaizen was about to cry._

Before yuushi could say anything Zaizen hung up.

''Let's go further.'' Jiroh said.

Yuushi looked at him ''Okay...Kabaji truth or dare?''

Kabaji didn't say anyting ''Say Usu for Truth and nothing for Dare.'' Yuushi said.

''Usu.'' Kabaji said.

''Who is your boyfriend and when was the first time you did it?'' Yuushi asked.

Kabaji pointed to Taki. ''Jiroh and his own house.'' Taki said .

The team sweat dropped.

Kabaji looked around and pointed to Gakuto.

''...Dare...'' Gakuto rilled.

Kabaji wrote something and Taki readed ''Call Zaizen and Marui-Senpai back and say that it was all your fault and that Niou-senpai and Kenya-senpai didn't cheat on him.''

The team sighed in relief when Gakuto was done with calling Marui and Zaizen.

"Okay my turn...Ehhhh Shishido truth or Dare?" Gakuto asked.

"Dare." Shishido said.

"Tell us what you think of us when you first saw us." Gakuto said.

The play went well till Taki was.

"Wakashi Truth or Dare?" Taki asked.

"Truth." Hiyoshi said not wanting to call someone or something.

"Who do you and Choutarou like?" Taki asked.

Hiyoshi's eyes widened and Choutarou sweatdropped.

"How..." Hiyoshi wanted to ask how they know that he liked someone.

"We spied on you guys." Yuushi said.

"Did you also heared who we liked." Choutarou blushed.

"No But Wakashi needs to tell it on his own." Shishido said.

"Well..." Hiyoshi stood up and walked to Atobe.

"What's wrong?" Atobe looked at hiyoshi.

"Gomen." Hiyoshi said and then he placed his lips on Atobe's cheek.

Everyone stayed quiet and when Hiyoshi broke the kiss he ran away.

"Wakashi!" Atobe ran after him.

Choutarou froze _'I am always right.' _His mind screamed.

Everyone went home and Shishido took the chance to walk with Choutarou.

"Choutarou Hiyoshi didn't tell who you like?" Shishido asked.

"Shishido-san I don't like that person but Love...Kinda One-sided." Choutarou grinned.

"Who do you love then...I will give that person a big smack on the head." Shishido said meaning those words.

"I don't think you can." Choutarou smiled.

"Why is that person strong?" Shishido asked.

"Not only that but also Hot, Sweet, Nice and that person is always himself if we are together. I love the time with that person and nobody can take that away. But I am sure that person doesn't like me." Choutarou said.

"I think If you are tell it to that person you have a relationship." Shishido tried not to break apart.

"Okay Then Shishido-san I...I love you." Choutarou said.

"And When you say you love him he...Wait what did you say." Shishido realized what Choutarou just said.

"Senpai I love you!" Choutarou blushed.

Shishido sighed in relief "And I thought I was going to lose you."

Before Choutarou could say anything Shishido pulled him in a kiss.

WITH THE DOMINANCE PAIR

"Wakashi!'' Atobe screamed running after Hiyoshi

'Damn I am The ATOBE KEIGO. I shouldn't run after someone he should run after me' Atobe's thought.

What Atobe didn't realise was that Ore-sama was faster than Hiyoshi.

He catched up with Hiyoshi ''Got you.'' Atobe said and he putted his arms around Hiyoshi's belly.

''LET ME GO!'' Hiysohi screamed.

When atobe heard those words he just held Hiyoshi tighter ''Never.''

Hiyoshi stopped with fighting back against Atobe's arms ''Buchou I...I...''

''It feels so good holding you.'' Atobe said turning Hiyoshi so he faced Atobe.

''Buchou Why me?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''What do you mean?'' Atobe looked confused._ 'I love everything about you.'_

''What do you like about me that you choosed me and not anyone else?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''I love everything about you.'' Atobe just said.

'Bu_'' Hiyoshi was shutted by Atobe's lips.

They stayed like that for a while before Atobe's toungue tried to open Hiyoshi's mouth. Hiyoshi got the message and opened his mouth. Atobe didn't hestitate and putted his toungue in it. It was a heavy make-out session.

They broke apart for air. ''Buchou.'' Hiyoshi slowly said trying to breath again.

''Wakashi I love you.'' Atobe whispered.

Hiyoshi stayed quiet for a moment ''K...Keigo I love you too.''

Atobe blushed a bit and kissed him again.

Both the boys thought that day _'Choutarou/Wakashi won't believe what happened!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was just a little fic for Choutarou and Hiyoshi. They are young and in love. The Dominance pair is from my Penpal also a writer in Fanfiction NighttimeFireFly. If you really want to read HiyoshixAtobe fics read her storys. If you liked this story also read my Niou's first tears. It's HaruMaru and yes Dominance and Silver is also in it. <strong>

**Please review and I am thinking of making a story from Silver and Dominance.  
><strong>


End file.
